


Morning After

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, Multi, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Awkward morning after."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/gifts).



Kono woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room. Her head felt like someone had used it for something terrifyingly immoral, rinsed it with rum, and then slapped it back on her shoulders. She groaned.

"I know exactly how you feel," Danny muttered.

Kono sat up and the room spun. She was still a scosche drunk, but that didn't make it any easier for her to see that she was wedged between Danny and Steve. Her mouth dropped open. They were in Steve's bed. She was wearing someones pale blue boxer shorts and and white undershirt, probably Danny's judging from the size. Steve was wearing a hot pink speedo and squinting up at her. Danny was naked.

"I don't. How? I don't understand." She looked from Danny to Steve.

"Me neither..." Steve shook his head, and then looked green and went still.

"Why is the sun?" Danny threw his arm across his face, seemingly totally unconcerned that he was naked. He rolled over, which Kono didn't mind at all. He had a nice ass.

"What is that?" Kono glanced at Steve and pointed at Danny's lower back.

"S'a tattoo." Steve flopped back down onto the bed.

"But Danny doesn't have a tattoo," Kono said. She licked a finger and rubbed at the strange black scribble on Danny's back. It didn't smudge. "I think it's sharpie." She started to laugh, but that made her stomach threaten to revolt. She scrambled to the bottom of the bed. "I'm going to get some water."

"Bring us some," Steve said still laid out in his pink speedo and Kono just stared for a moment, took all of him in. Then she realized. He wasn't wearing a speedo. He was wearing her bikini bottom.

She felt like she was dreaming, in that way that you sometimes feel very unreal when you're wide awake, but never when you're actually asleep and dreaming. She padded down the stairs and was greeted by a host of empty bottles. That's right. When they'd run out of beer they'd started on the rum. She remembered that much while weaving her way unsteadily through the living room and into the kitchen. She drank a glass of water and then refilled it. There was no way she was up to carrying two glasses of water back upstairs.

She'd been trying not to think about it, because it made her stomach drop as if she were on a roller coaster. But had they? The three of them? She couldn't remember. She stopped half way up the stairs and took stock of her body. Her legs were sore, like she'd been running or swimming too long. There was a bruise on her knee, and yeah--she had that funny, almost sand papery feeling inside, that you only get from having had a lot of sex.

 _Oh shit._

She continued up the stairs and found Danny and Steve exactly as she'd left them. She set the water down on the bedside table next to Steve and nudged his arm, and then let her fingers trail along his skin. What a pity that she couldn't recall anything.

"What happened? Do you remember?" she said.

Steve sat bolt right up and swore. Kono stumbled backward and almost fell.

"We went skinny dipping," he scratched his stubble. His eyes were morning bleary, and she had to admit--adorable. "Then we traded clothes." Steve looked down at the bikini bottom that was barely covering him. The only reason it fit him was that it tied at the sides.

"So, why is Danny naked?" she asked.

Steve thought for a moment. "He said he was never wearing clothes again. And oh, God. Said he wanted a tattoo."

"At least we didn't, like, draw on his face?"

Kono and Steve started to laugh.

"So we, uh, did it?" She said through her laughter.

"Yeah. The three of us. Can't you remember anything?" Steve was belly laughing now.

"No," Kono wheezed.

"Why are we laughing?" Steve asked.

"I think we're still drunk," Kono stumbled to the edge of the bed. Steve caught her and pulled her down.

"It's too bad you don't remember. It was, um, well. Words kind of fail me."

"Stupendous," Danny offered, but didn't move. "Thrilling. Amazing. Athletic. Serendipitous."

"Athletic?" Steve furrowed his brow.

"You were doing chin-ups. Don't you remember?"

Steve shook his head, but Danny couldn't see with his arm still shielding his eyes from the morning sun, picking out the gold in his chest hair.

"Kono was clinging to you like a spider monkey," he said.

"Did you just make a Twilight reference?" Kono said to dispel the mental image of clinging to Steve while he did chin-ups. They couldn't quite look at each other and she felt hot all over.

"But you don't remember when we tattooed you?" Steve said.

"You did what?" Danny said.

"Nothing." Kono shook her head at Steve. How often did you look at the small of your own back anyway.

"I feel like someone put moss on all my teeth," Steve said.

"Sweaters," Danny said. "Tiny angora sweaters."

"Drink some water," Kono said, because her teeth felt fine.

Steve drank the entire glass of water. He finally looked up into her eyes and said, "Do you regret it?"

"No way. I'm just sorry I can't remember it."

"We can fix that," Steve said and smiled a little shyly. She could tell he meant it. Her bathing suit bottom wouldn't have concealed a grain of sand stuck to Steve's ass.

She gulped, but yeah, she wanted him. She crawled up his legs, straddled him, and he held her face in his fingers as they kissed.

She pulled away and was amazed at the look on his face. He really wanted it, wanted her.

"Mouth wash?" she said.

"Bathroom cupboard. Bring the bottle. Please."

Kono got up and looked down at Danny. "What about him?"

Steve trailed a lazy hand down Danny's spine and rolled his body next to Danny's, his erection buried in Danny's hip. "I'll wake him up," he said.

"M'awake" Danny said.

Kono found the mouthwash, rinsed her mouth, and hurried back to the bedroom. She glanced at her reflection. There were circles under her eyes and her hair was sticking out on one side. She couldn't stop and think about what she was about to do, because she wasn't sure she could go through with it, if she did. Sleeping with one co-worker was a bad idea. Fucking two of them at the same time was probably a form of insanity. This was not the kind of thing she did. Ever. But hell, she'd already done it. And it was something she wanted to at least remember.

Danny was wide awake and he and Steve were kissing. She stopped in the doorway and for a moment felt like she was intruding on them. Steve looked up and held out his hand to her. She moved toward them and he took the bottle of mouthwash, rinsed and spit into the empty water glass. Danny pulled her down onto the bed.

"You really don't remember when we?" he said and pushed her hair back from her face.

She shook her head and he leaned in to kiss her, but Steve threw his arm out and stopped him.

"Rinse your mouth out so you don't kill her."

Danny took a gulp of the green mouthwash and swirled it in his mouth and spit it in the glass Steve held out for him.

"You sure?" Steve asked her.

She kissed him. She was sure she wanted it, but not sure it was something they should be doing. Of course, that just made her want it more, made her ache more.

Their mouths left tingling minty trails all over her body and what they did, she didn't forget, could never forget.


End file.
